The Happiness I lost, but created new ones
by animeroxs603
Summary: A retired Operative Annabelle Rivera returns from Japan and is back at her hometown. She meets old friends and created new ones. But everyone wants to know the reason why she retired KND? Until a certain group of teens clash with Annabelle and things becomes complicated. The revealing story of Annabelle's life and how her missing Sector Z members cant be traced. adventure begins!


AR: hey everyone, I hope you enjoy this new fanfic! Dont worry! Im still working on my others. The Happiness I lost, but created new dreams: the lost person, and its revealing secret!

Ever since Number One joined the Galactic KND, so many changes happen for one month. The KND and the Teenagers are decided to work together to stop evil adults from taking over both sides of both roads. They decided: "When KND members turn thirteen, they join TND until they are twenty years old and will be decommissioned or keep it a secret until it's their children's time to join KND." Many teenagers who were KND were re-commissioned and joined TND. Of course they lost many Operatives along the way, but new ones came and created their own destinies. Its been a three years and all our old KND Operatives became TND Operatives. Rachel (aka 362) is supreme Leader of the TND organization as Chad is one of Operatives that have his memories of KND and TND and kept it a secret. Number four and Number Three are boyfriend and girlfriend from their first year of High school together. Also Number two and Number Five also been dating during the end of middle school to high school. They would have reports from Number One now and then, but him and three sixty two were still in touch also. Number five and her sister finally made up and became friends again. Cree also joined TND, but at the end she was no longer an Operative, and was also one teens that kept the organization a secret. Cree also married Maurice, and having twins on the way.

Everything was going great for the organizations. At McClintock High school, Everyone was heading off to class for their first period. Rachel was rushing to class with six books in her hands. Rachel thought to herself, " almost there!" Until, she bumped into someone and fell on the floor. Rachel said, " I am SO sorry!" Then a female voice said, " No I should be the one apologizing, I didn't look where I was going. At least let me help you with your books!" The girl and Rachel picked up her books. Rachel said, " thanks for the help! I'm Rachel!" She lift up her head and was shocked. The girl had black Mid-back hair in a side braid, Latin American, with hazel eyes. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with a gray vest, Purple mid-thigh shorts with electric blue tights and black Combat boots on with gray fingerless gloves, and a spiral necklace around her neck. Rachel asked surprisingly, " BELL!?" The girl named bell looked at her surprised and said, " RACHEL!?" Rachel hugged the girl and said, " I was so worried about you!" Bell said, " I'm sorry Rachel, I'll tell you what happened during lunch. First off I have Chemistry." Rachel said, " that's the class I have Now! Come on!" Rachel grabbed Bell and headed off to their first class. In the Chemistry Lab, everyone was paired up with a partner in the Lab except for Rachel.

Rachel entered the class with Bell, and everyone turned heads. Their teacher Mr. Finch was mad at Rachel and said, " I see your late again Ms. Mckenzie!" Bell covered for her and said, " It wasn't her fault sir! She was taking me here to your class." Mr. Finch looked at Bell and said, " Looks like you brought the new student Ms. Mckenzie! Alright! You got off the hook this time. Now take your seat!" Rachel walked to her seat and looked at Bell with curiosity. Since Abby was behind her, she leaned towards Rachel and asked quietly, " How come you was late for chemistry Rachel?" Rachel replied, " I was almost there but them I bumped into an old friend. Look forward." Abby looked at the new girl and was shocked just like Rachel was. Abby thought shockingly, " BELL?!" Mr. Finch began to speak. He said, " class, I would like you to meet our new student! Her name is Annabelle Rivera. She just moved back from Japan. Make sure She feels welcomed here! Since Ms. Mckenzie doesn't have a partner, you'll be her partner Ms. Rivera." Bell nodded and walked towards her seat as the other hidden Operatives were whispering about Bell in shock and happiness. As Bell sat down, Mr. Finch had to run to a meeting, leaving the class to have a free period. Everyone would be talking, gossiping, sleeping and even writing and reading right now.

Since Bell is back all eyes were on Bell and wanting to know what happened, because they know the reason why she retired and why she never had her memories erased. Wally wanted to know who is bell. Of course Hoagie explained by telling him, " That's Annabelle Aka number 0.7. She was one of the first kids to join KND at a age three even though she was younger than the older operatives. She was also part of Sector Z, but reasons unknown why she retired." Wally was shocked and said, " What's so special about a retired KND!?" Hoagie replied, " because were all curious about why she retired!" Kuki hugged her and said, " Welcome Home Bell!" Bell giggled a little and said to Kuki, " thanks Kuki! Still energetic and bubbly as usual!" Kuki released Bell and Rachel gave her the time to answer my questions phase. So Rachel said, " I want to talk to Bell with Kuki, and Abby! Outside now!"The four girls went outside to the girls bathroom and talk.

Once they went inside the girls Bathroom, Abby said to Bell, " Okay! Its time to talk Bell! What happened to you?!" Bell was silent and, Kuki saw sadness and anger in her eyes. Rachel said, " Bell." Bell replied, " the reason I left is personal, even I cant share it with my own friends." Rachel asked, " then why don't you join TND? We need great Operatives like you on the field to help with missions." Bell said, " I don't want to start all over again Rachel." Abby asked, " Why not?" Kuki continued, " You Love feeling the adrenaline of going on missions!" Bell replied as she walks back to the class, " I'm sorry to disappoint you girls, but I just cant do it." As Bell went out of the girls bathroom a picture slipped out of her front pocket. Rachel said, " something's not right! This isn't the bell we know!" Kuki picked up the picture and was surprised. Kuki dropped the Picture and ran to catch up to Bell. Abby asked, " Kuki! Wait up!" Just as Abby was about to follow her, Rachel said, " Wait Abby! Their something you have to see." Abby went to Rachel and was bewildered. Abby said, " Oh Man!" Rachel said, " we should go after them." In Rachel's hand was a photo of Bell and the members of Sector Z. The caption said below, " Sector Z and its loving couple." With Kuki, she caught up to Bell and shouted, " WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US YOU WAS DATING NUMBER 0.1!" Bell looked at her surprised having nothing to say to her.

AR: What will happen next? Will Bell share her story? Or a certain group of people will come in her life reminding her of her painful memories? Stay tuned... R&R


End file.
